The primary objective of the PD-KCA is to leverage and better integrate our considerable regional strengths in CTR education, training, and mentor programs into programs administered by the IDeA-CTR Education Office to develop successful CTR investigators. To achieve this objective, we propose three aims: 1. Develop successful CTR investigators with the IDeA-CTR Scholar program. 2. Collaborate to cultivate interdisciplinary mentors for the Great Plains IDeA-CTR and other IDeA programs. 3. Support professional development activities for all members of the CTR team including to expand capacity in biostatistics and biomedical informatics.